


DIRTY THIRTY

by ladyaradia76



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaradia76/pseuds/ladyaradia76
Summary: BASADO EN EL CAP 10 The Dirty Thirty - Tokio Hotel TV 2017 Official





	DIRTY THIRTY

serie: ESCENAS PERDIDAS DE THTV

os: DIRTY THIRTY 

(10 The Dirty Thirty - Tokio Hotel TV 2017 Official)

Era 31 de marzo, y el mayor de los cuatro integrantes de Tokio Hotel llegaba a sus 30 años. Estaban en Múnich y sabían que esa noche tendrían fiesta tras el show aunque no pudieran pasarse de copas porque habría otro show la noche siguiente, en Hannover.

Las fans de la banda seguían comentando que Shermine, la bella modelo de origen iraní, parecía estar en muchas ciudades donde ellos se presentaban, pero por más que paparazzi y fans muy dispuestas a acampar afuera del hotel en que se quedaban esperaron captar algo de ella cerca de Tom, o al menos de Bill, o tan siquiera del staff de la banda, nada de eso se dio. No obstante, a pesar de que no hubiera ni una sola prueba, el rumor era que ella estaba allí por Tom. 

A Bill le parecía bien: él había aceptado el plan de Nora, su manager de publicidad en Alemania, de dar pistas —tanto él como Shermine— que los asociaran: los Kaulitz y la modelo, ex Miss Alemania y perseguida por los medios sensacionalistas; pero era Tom el que no estaba muy de acuerdo. Tom estaba avizorando otro gran circo de esos que lo hacían perder la paciencia y sentirse como una marioneta a la que otros le halaban los hilos, y sabía que sería él el escogido para llevarlo a cabo, puesto que era más creíble para las fans, y porque él no permitiría que Bill se involucrara en escenas románticas con ninguna mujer: no lo había aceptado cuando todavía confiaba ciegamente en él, y mucho menos lo aceptaría luego de sufrir su infidelidad. Tan contrariado estaba que prefirió quedarse poniendo a punto algunas cosas para el show de esa noche con el staff en vez de la salida que los demás harían para agasajar al cumpleañero, cuya novia había venido también a pasar tiempo a su lado. 

Cuando regresaron, hubo ensayo, y muy poco tiempo para hablar de cosas íntimas, pero Bill sabía que Tom estaba molesto, habían aprendido a leerse perfectamente y Tom incluso podía estar bromeando o sonriendo, que Bill podía saber si eso era falso y debajo de todo estaba resentido, amargado o estresado. Esta vez, Bill sentía todo eso llegándole desde su gemelo; sabía que necesitaban hacer algún pequeño tiempo para aclarar las cosas.  
—Tom, te veo agotado —dijo en voz alta para que todos le oyeran—; seguramente no descansaste nada mientras nosotros fuimos al lago; de este modo esta noche no estarás bien.  
—Estoy bien —Tom levantó el rostro con petulancia—, y lo haré muy bien esta noche.  
—Seguro sí, si descansas un poco; no quiero que te desmayes de extenuación frente al público.  
—Bill, no exageres, yo... —al fin Tom pudo captar la mirada de Bill y entendió lo que ocurría: Bill pretendía crearles un tiempo a solas—. Está bien, tienes razón, iré a tomarme una pequeña siesta.

Los Gs se miraron y sonrieron; también ellos habían aprendido a leer las señales de sus amigos...  
—Sí, mejor toma tu siesta de belleza, queen T —chanceó Gustav y le palmeó el hombro— yo voy por una cerveza.

Tom se adentró en los camerinos; encontró un cómodo sofá y se recostó sobre él; cerró los ojos. No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando los abrió para ver a Bill inclinado sobre él.  
—Uh, creí que te habías dormido de veras...  
—¿No es lo que querías que hiciera?  
—No, sabes que no.  
—No sé nada, Billy. A veces me confundes últimamente. Quieres que seamos más libres pero te prestas a iniciar una nueva farsa, y lo peor, que yo sé que voy a terminar pagando las consecuencias...  
—¿Por qué?  
—Ah, vamos, no te hagas el tonto, que no lo eres. Ya me han creado una novela con Shermine en la que solo falta que se embarace de mí y tenga gemelos...  
—Cosa muy difícil ya que nunca has tenido sexo con ella.  
—Ni lo tendré...  
—Ni lo tendrás... claro que no. ¿Crees que yo soportaría compartirte aunque fuera por algo falso?  
—Pero eres tú quien nos sigue poniendo en estos aprietos. ¿Qué pasa si la chica sigue insinuándose como lo hace? ¿Qué pasa si se crea una situación en que tenga que asumir ir a la cama con ella o simplemente decirle que eso no va a pasar?  
—Le dirás que eso no va a pasar.  
—¿Y con qué razón?  
—No la necesitas; pero puedes decir que eres gay...  
—Ajá... ¿y le digo que le cuente eso a la prensa? ¿Para que se derrumbe todo el trabajo de años con mi imagen de macho mujeriego?  
—Sí, tienes un buen punto ahí —Bill se sentó a su lado sobre el sofá, y puso una mano sobre su muslo, creando instantáneamente una corriente de excitación en Tom. Cada toque entre ellos era así, especialmente cuando estaban rodeados de muchas personas que no conocían su secreto, cuando podían ser atrapados teniendo actitudes poco fraternales, la adrenalina ponía todo en un nivel más alto. Empezó a acariciarlo y Tom solo le tomó el rostro, lo volteó hacia él y atrapó sus labios. Cuando se separaron para respirar, Tom trajo a colación algo que había recordado en ese momento...  
—Durante el tour de Humanoid, me la pasaba colándome cuando te alistabas los vestuarios para... relajarte... ¿recuerdas?  
—¿Relajarme? Más bien me dejabas todo excitado y sucio justo antes de salir al escenario, ¡eras un idiota!  
—Aún lo soy... —Tom se deslizó, logrando colocarse entre las piernas de Bill, con su cara al nivel de la erección que se marcaba a través de la tela de los pantalones, y a la que pronto liberó mientras Bill protestaba sin muchos deseos.  
—No hagas esto ahora, podrían atraparnos... Tomi, Sandra está por allá afuera grabando...  
—Todo eso que dices solo me excita más, ¿sabías? —dijo Tom antes de tomarlo en su boca. 

Él realmente era un experto en ese arte, el arte de hacerle blowjobs a Bill y solo a Bill, un arte que había perfeccionado con la experiencia de muchos años... Y los blowjobs en el tour, a pocos metros de su staff, cuando tenían que intentar no gemir muy alto y cerrar bien las puertas, eran su especialidad. Normalmente él se controlaba mucho cuando estaban rodeados de gente, y dejaba para la casa de ambos, o para las habitaciones compartidas de hotel, toda esa espontaneidad, pero aquel se había convertido en una especie de ritual para él, uno en que se demostraba a sí mismo qué clase de poder ejercía sobre la voluntad de su gemelo, y eso le hacía sentir más en control, menos vulnerable. De ese modo, en pocos minutos tuvo a Bill gimiendo su nombre, respirando agitado y dejando salir su semen. Con su otra mano se había ocupado de su propio placer y mientras tragaba todo lo que su gemelo había dejado en su boca, las olas del orgasmo lo alcanzaron también.

Se quedaron unos minutos recuperando fuerzas antes de que Gustav aporreara la puerta.  
—Más vale que ya hayan terminado su “siestecita” y empiecen a alistarse. Y el camerino es para todos, recuerden...

Tom fue el primero en salir, Bill aún tenía que limpiar las huellas de lo que ambos habían hecho ahí dentro. Cuando abrió la puerta, lo esperaba una broma pesada de Gustav y la cámara de Sandra enfocada en las reacciones de su rostro: no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Mientras se cambiaba la ropa a la que usarían para el show, fue su siempre compinche Georg quien hizo otra broma...

—Límpiate, Tom, te quedó algo junto a los labios...

Algo nervioso pero sonriente, recordando su hazaña, Tom se pasó la lengua por los labios y Georg lo imitó, Sandra captó también el momento con su lente, así que Georg esperó que ella se alejara para entrar en detalles sucios.  
—Son mis 30, y ustedes están celebrando sin mí, escondidos por ahí... Te estabas comiendo el “pastel”....  
—No tu pastel de cumpleaños, ese está a salvo...  
—Ya sé, te estabas comiendo otro... te lo tragaste todo, ¿no?  
—¡Sister G, eres un pervertido! ¿Estabas escuchando tras la puerta?  
—¡No! No es mi culpa que Bill tenga esa voz afinada, y que cuando gima se le ponga más aguda, yo solo estaba velando porque no los atraparan, muy cerca de la puerta... para evitar que alguien entrara...  
—Ya... gracias entonces —Tom se rio y Georg le hizo eco.  
—Parece que eres todo un especialista, escuché algo de... “Ah, cada vez lo haces mejor, Tomi...” y “sí, sí, trágatelo todo”...  
—Basta, Georg —Tom estaba un poco avergonzado ya—, pareciera que te excitamos... los Kaulitz... juntos...  
—Solo un poco —se rieron de nuevo, y Georg lanzó otra broma sucia—. ¿Por qué? ¿Han pensado hacerme algún regalito de ese tipo?  
—¡Georg! —Tom casi se escandalizó—. Te dejaré pasar eso porque es tu cumpleaños, pero escúchame bien: puedes desear este cuerpo que ves aquí —se señaló a sí mismo— pero el de mi gemelo idéntico, ni siquiera puedes imaginarlo mucho porque te las verás conmigo...  
—Tranquilo, ja, ya sabía eso, no en balde soy sister G, ¿verdad? Me encantan ustedes dos juntos, y saben que siempre pueden contar conmigo para apoyarlos...  
—¿Te “encantamos juntos”? O sea, tu fantasía es más bien mirarnos... bueno, tal vez si lo hablo con Bill él podría aceptar...  
—No, no, idiota, tienes la mente más sucia que yo... que es mucho decir —las carcajadas volvieron a resonar; luego Tom abrazó a Georg apretadamente.  
—Te quiero, Geo, gracias por existir. Eres como un hermano para nosotros...  
—¡Oh! Eso no me tranquiliza mucho, ya sé que tú y Bill tienen una cierta confusión entre lo de hermanos y... otras categorías no tan fraternales...

Tom no respondió más que con otra risa descontrolada y un ligero golpe a la cabeza del bromista, cuando Gustav se les unió.  
—Bueno, yo también quiero formar parte de lo que sea que están haciendo aquí...  
—Solo felicitaba a Geo... —sonrió Tom.  
—Y yo le decía a Tom algunas cosas sucias que escuché por ahí...  
—Ah, eso, sí, yo también escuché un poco...  
—Ah, no, no te creo... —dijo Tom en un tono juguetón.  
—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Bill? Hay que ver si no se le afectaron las cuerdas vocales...  
—¡Exagerado!  
—¡Tú debes haber exagerado, Tom! ¿Dónde dejaste a Bill? Ya tenemos que activar el Power Ranger... —Sandra los había encontrado otra vez y estaba filmando—. Bill, sal ya —Georg empezó a tocar todas las puertas mientras caminaban.

Bill se les uniría momentos después, con una sonrisa de esas que iluminaban todo a su alrededor. Tom se acercó a él y le susurró: ¡Feliz concierto, bebé!  
—Lo será —susurró a su vez Bill mientras se las arreglaba para apretarle la mano mientras caminaban—. ¡Y habrá Feliz Cumpleaños para nuestro Georg! —gritó esta vez.  
—Nuestro sucio sister G, en sus sucios treinta —gritó a su vez Tom.  
—¡Miren quien habla de sucio! —se rio Georg y Gustav hizo una de sus imitaciones de fans chillonas:  
—¡Torg, bello!, pero mejor el Toll, ¿no? —le guiñó un ojo a Bill—. Georg es el cumpleañero, pero ustedes Kaulitz siguen siendo mi pareja favorita...  
—¿Lo escuchas, Bill? Estos dos quieren meternos mano —chanceó Tom.  
—Tienes una mente muy sucia, Tom —corroboró Bill y los cuatro rieron antes de entrar al escenario.


End file.
